


A ruler, an insecure Captain, an insistent Vulcan, and the scarring of Dr. McCoy's mind

by nergregga



Series: McCoy in the middle [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien penis, Exhibitionism, First Time, Hurt Kirk, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nergregga/pseuds/nergregga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock walks in on his Captain measuring himself. Things get heated, as the boys play a game of "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." Unfortunately, open pants, and scrambles to the bathroom to look for lube does not mix, and Jim has to call Dr. McCoy. The two men soon find out what happens when you arouse a Vulcan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A ruler, an insecure Captain, an insistent Vulcan, and the scarring of Dr. McCoy's mind

“Captain, may I ask you what you are doing?" Something clattered to the floor as the young Captain startled at his First Officers voice. He had been so engrossed in what he had been doing, he hadn't heard Spock come into his quarters. He felt a fierce blush spread on his cheeks. Internally cursing the Vulcan’s bad timing, he frantically tucked himself away and closed his pants. There was an awkward pause before Jim not looking at Spock answered him "I was…uhm…measuring my penis." For such an unemotional species, the Vulcan's face went through a surprising amount of expressions before settling itself in a light frown. "For what purpose?" Jim raked a hand through his hair and puffed his cheeks out "Starfleet command chewed me out about what happened with the Orions. They did such a good job, that I felt sort of wilted down there" it was a testament to how close the two men had become over the years, that Jim spotted the amused look on Spock's face. "It's not funny." He snapped "I have never insinuated that it was." Spock  said, as he sat down on jim’s bunk. He looked up at his Captain with a slight twinkle in his dark eyes. "Only that you are being most illogical, Captain.” Jim smiled at him and sat down next to him. 

Their thighs were touching but none of them made any move to sit further apart. Even though none of them would ever admit to it, being in close proximity to each other was something they both craved. They sat together in one of the comfortable silences that was another trademark of their relationship. "Haven't you ever done that growing up, Spock?" Jim leaned back on his elbows, turning his upper body so he was looking at his friend. "I have not. Vulcan men do not measure their worth by the size of their genitalia and neither should you.”  He said softly, and squeezed Jim’s knee. Jim shuddered in pleasure at the contact. He placed his hand on top of Spock’s interlacing their fingers. Neither of them moved. They sat looking at each-other, the pent up tension crackling between them, each daring the other to move first ” That is probably because all Vulcans are so well endowed. ” Jim snorted and let go of the hand breaking the tension between them, Spock looked almost annoyed. Jim always did this; touched him in a suggestive manner, and never followed through. Whether jim did it to provoke him, or not, Spock decided to retaliate.  "Captain, I assure You..." Rising from the bed he undid his pants and drew them and his briefs down to his  knees. "As we Vulcans have our genitalia protected by sheaths, it would be an illogical endeavour." 

Spock's crotch was smooth and seemingly devoid of a penis and testicles. Jim was involuntarily reminded of the action figures he had played with as a boy. He violently suppressed a giggle. It wasn't in any way unappealing; just smooth, and alien. There was a small slit about 4 inches below Spock's belly button. The skin of that area looked soft and inviting. He felt an overwhelming need to nibble at it. Jim unbuttoned his own pants and exposed himself to his friend. Spock looked at Jim’s penis. If his Captain really were insecure about his size, Spock failed to see why. Granted, he hadn't seen many human penises, but Jim’s seemed more than adequate.  Jim caught his eyes, and patted the bunk. Spock immediately took the hint and sat back down next to Jim. “Spock, may I touch you?” Jim  asked. He didn't wait for an answer, as he reached out and traced his fingers along Spock's exposed upper thigh. It felt hot under his fingers. The hard muscles were coiled tightly under his skin. He let his hand slid upwards. Spock took Jim's hand, and placed it near the slit. "The opening is quite sensitive. If you wish to ascertain the size of my penis, you should focus your efforts on that area." He said, moaning as Jim's fingers began to stroke the area. Jim caught Spock's eyes  and began dipping his fingers into the opening. It was warm and slick. He could feel Spock harden, as he lightly brushed the tip of the hidden penis with one of his wandering fingers. 

 Jim wondered how long it would take before Spock was fully erect. And when he did, then what? Would Spock want to have sex? Jim looked at Spock's flushed face, at his slack mouth, at the half lidded eyes, and came to a conclusion. He decided to be direct about his intentions. There was no need not to be; the Vulcan clearly wanted this too "Spock, you sexy beast, I want you naked by the time I return from the bathroom. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, or even better; ride that big cock of yours. Would you like that, Commander?" The Vulcan's eyes shot open at Jim's words. They burned almost black with desire. He grabbed jim's chin bringing their lips together in a hard kiss. When they broke apart, Spock trailed a path of open mouth kisses towards Jim's earlobe. He nibbled lightly on it, making the young man gasp, before whispering against his ear. "Jim, you will hurry, or learn what happens when you arouse me, and dare to keep me unfulfilled." He let go of Jim, who stood up hobbling towards the bathroom as fast as he could; his open pants falling further down his legs at every step. 

Spock undressed while he heard Jim scramble around in the bathroom. All of a sudden there was a thud, and an exclamation of pain. The Vulcan rushed to the bathroom, where he found his Captain sprawled on the floor, clutching his ankle; his pants tangled around his legs, effectively tying his legs together. He kneeled to help Jim into a more dignified position. "Are you injured, Jim?" he asked. Jim winced and nodded. "I finally get you naked, and I bust my ankle. Talk about a mood killer." He said in a very dejected tone of voice. "We shall see. I do not consider your injury sufficient reason to abandon our tryst. I will take you, broken ankle or, not” Spock said, as he gathered the other man up into his strong arms. They kissed passionately while Spock carried Jim over to the bunk. He placed Jim down on the bunk, then undressed him while groping him as much as possible . They lay together touching and kissing for a while. Jim was stroking Spock’s exposed erection. The Vulcan was more than ready for more, but Jim was in too much pain to take it any further.  His ankle was very swollen and throbbed painfully at the slightest movement. Reluctantly they both admitted, there were no other options than to contact the CMO. Spock refused to let either of them get dressed. He simply placed a blanket over Jim’s naked body and borrowed one of the captain's bathrobes. 

* * *

"Bones, hurry up, this isn't funny. I am so hard, it hurts. And you better not tell anybody, or..." The whining Captain was cut of by Spock's insistent lips. "Why, thank you, Mr. Spock." McCoy said, as he tried not to look at what the Vulcan was doing to his friend. He was almost finished examining Jim. Luckily the ankle was sprained, not broken.  It was a lot easier examining Jim like this, distracted by a very amorous Vulcan. McCoy had to admit that, but there was of course the very real possibility, that the sight of Spock's hand stroking Jim's erect penis would mentally scar him for life. It was a high price for a compliant patient, but some of Scotty's home brew, or a good Romulan ale would take care of that, he hoped. He watched the two kissing men for a moment, wondering how to get their attention. They were so lost in each other, that it was as if he wasn't even there. He gave up and hypoed Jim for the pain without warning him. The young man winced, and his dark haired lover looked up and growled at the doctor. Spock let the bathrobe fall open, and began to yank the blanket the rest of the way off of Jim. McCoy decided that the best course of action, was to get them a condom, some lube, and then just leave them to it. He found what he was looking for in Jim's bathroom cupboard. When he returned, Spock was probing Jim's entrance with his fingers. McCoy unscrewed the lube, tapped Spock on the shoulder. The Vulcan took the lube, but looked nonplussed at the condom. A green blush spread over his cheeks. "I have never used." His voice tapered off. Jim propped himself up on an elbow and took the condom from Bones, opening it before he reached for Spock's erection. “Here, let me help you, sweetheart" he said softly, as he kissed Spock, before slipping the condom on him. 

McCoy didn't know why he still hadn't left, by the time Spock began pressing into Jim. It was as if he was waiting for some cue, or maybe it was his friends' total lack of concern over his presence, that made him stay. He watched as they started to move with each other, meeting every movement the other made. There was a small amount of sweat gathering in drops on their skin; they almost looked like tiny beads in the dim light. McCoy stood transfixed at the sight of the lovers. It was beginning to dawn on him why he was still there. He had wanted Jim once a long time ago, but had given up hope, that Jim had any interest in men. Now, he was watching Spock take, what he hadn't dared to take himself, but as he kept looking, he became convinced that the couple before him, was meant to be. They were beautiful like that, all hard muscles undulating together. Jim was moaning and sighing with pleasure, while Spock remained virtually silent, but his half lidded eyes conveyed just how much pleasure he was in. Spock's fingers found the meld points on Jim's face. The Vulcan thrust slower, deeper and more deliberate a couple of times, then he stiffened. Under him jim threw his head back, his mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy. He clutched at Spock's back, digging his nails in to his flesh. Spock shuddered then he let out a grunt before collapsing on top of Jim. They lay like that, completely oblivious of the world in each others arms, looking more like boys than Starfleet Officers. McCoy took one last look at the content couple, then he left in a hurry. 

* * *

McCoy downed one drink, then immediately reached for the bottle again. He downed the second drink as fast as the first. It burned all the way down. He feared he was never going to be able to look either Spock or Jim in the eyes ever again. Three pairs of eyes were looking at him with concern. At least the ones belonging to Montgomery Scott and Carol Marcus, looked concerned, but Nyota's dark eyes twinkled with something else. McCoy would swear it was amusement, but he wasn't certain "That must have been some sprained ankle, Leonard." She said smirking. McCoy scowled at her and poured himself another drink. He was savouring  that one. Slowly he began feeling like himself again. 

The door to engineering opened and Spock strode purposefully in through it, carrying McCoy's forgotten medkit. The blood immediately rose to McCoy's cheeks. Nyota started to giggle. Spock raised an eyebrow at her. " I fail to see what is amusing about me returning the doctor's medical kit, Miss Uhura." he said, looking in, McCoy’s opinion, far to innocent. Spock turned to the doctor. "It would no doubt please you to know, that the Captain is resting comfortably. He wanted me to thank you, as you left before he could do so in person " He said handing McCoy the medkit. Nyota had finally managed to get her giggling under control. She looked at her ex boyfriend in amused exasperation, and exclaimed, "Spock, you didn't! Oh my god, I knew it! You went all Vulcan on Jim in front of poor Leonard. Didn't you?" Spock inclined his head. "I do not know what you are referring to, Lieutenant" he said curtly, but they exchanged a look that made Nyota dissolve into another fit of giggles. Spock nodded to the rest of the party and left "What was that about, lassie?" asked Scotty. "Well, Vulcan men get very, uhm." Nyota paused searching for the right word. "Insistent when they get aroused. It's like when they finally allow themselves to get aroused, they have a hard time controlling themselves. I learned that the hard way dating Spock" she concluded through giggles. "That is an understatement. It was like I wasn't even there. They just went at it, right in front of me" said McCoy in quiet disbelief. There was a long pause where no one spoke, then Carol broke the silence, looking a little crestfallen. "So The Captain, and Mr Spock are together." She said quietly. Scotty clapped her on the shoulder. "Aye lass, are ye really surprised?" she shrugged "I guess not, still I hoped." Her voice tapered off. Nyota reached for her hand. She looked earnestly at the other woman. "There is always Chekov. Maybe you should...ouch." Carol slapped Nyota's hand playfully, and rolled her eyes at her friend. "Shut up, Nyota. That was one time, and I was drunk." Nyota and the two men started laughing. 

Later when McCoy had walked Nyota to her quarters. She stood in her open doorway hesitating, looking at him with her dark beautiful eyes. Then she spoke, "You know, Leonard. I bet I could show you something, that would take your mind off of Jim and Spock." He didn't hesitate as he stepped right up to her. “I don't doubt it, miss Uhura.” he said kissing her hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it. Praise, constructive criticism, and grammar nazis appreciated


End file.
